


Prompto x reader "Say cheese"

by Nykamito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykamito/pseuds/Nykamito
Summary: After Noctis took the thrown, prompto still wanted to help people smile. So he dedicated himself to travelling photography during his days off. Thats when he finds you on a bench in the park..





	Prompto x reader "Say cheese"

One day while traveling he saw you sitting on a park bench. The birds were chirping and singing there songs everything seemed so happy and alive...except you.

You just found out your boyfriend had been cheating on you. You guys had been dating for a month, and you really cared for him. In an attempt to block out the happy world around you. Sweeping your long bangs from around your ears you moved them to infront of your eyes. To hide to tears you knew would soon fall down your rose checks.

But it didn't matter the sunshine had already spotted you. Its as i he could feel when someone was hurt or upset.

Next thing you hear is a warm voice saying "cheese" as a snapped a picture of you using his hands as a fake camera.

You were so thrown off guard you jumped and freaked him out two. Also revealing your teary eyes. Which didn't go unnoticed by Prompto "So whys a pretty chocobo girl like you crying on such a bright day hm?"

You tried to find something else to say, because i mean honestly. Whos gonna wanna hear a sob story and ruin there own day for a complete stranger."I lost something that was very special to me and i know I'll never get it back. He-it was very special to me..."

Prompto thinks for a moment then jumps up from his squating position and grabs you by the hand "Then lets find you a new special something." His smile felt warmer then the sun, each freckle on his face seem to add to how cute he really was. He was one big human chocobo, the blonde spiky hair proved it.

You agreed not wanting to spend the rest of your day mopping. Next thing you know you are on a "date" with a guy you just met in the park. You guys walked through the park, went and saw a comdey movie with a little romance. You were too busy caught in the laughter that you never noticed all the glances Prompto were giving you. Like lord he was so infactuated by you, from your laugh, your smile, the way your hair sweeped in front of your eyes when you made any movement. And there were a few times he wanted to wrap his arms around you but he didn't wanna over step his boundary.

After the movie you guys giggled and talked about it. He took you to dinner, his favorite burger place. But he didn't like it for burgers it was the desserts. Once you guys were seated and ate dinner, he went to talk to one of the waiters.

You used this time to check your phone, you went to your gallery and inhaled deeply. As you began deleting all the pictures of your ex. It hurt you but you figured now would be a good time to move on. By the time you were done you had one 1 picture left. It was the one Prompto took of you before the movie started. Of course it was a selfie, but you were in it too. You looked so happy, like nothing bad had ever happened today.

Prompto came back to the table and sat down "sorry for being gone so long, i was talking to the waiter. I come here alot, so were pretty tight." He scratched his head and smiled. You couldn't help but smile back. Next thing you know men in uniform are singing and walking towards you guys table singing "happy Happy birthday were wishing all for you! A happy happy birthday and we hope you don't feel gloom aaay!".. Everybody in the restaurant starts to chim in. Next thing you know everybody is singing you happy birthday song, even Prompto. As the waiters finish the song, they place a chocolate sundae infront of you with a chocobo peep on it. With sprinkles arranged saying "Be happy and smile"

This was Prompto's doing no doubt. The waiters then clap and the customers in the restaurant do too. You say thank you trying to be polite. But as soon as there not within ear shot your like "Prompto what the heck its not my birthday, plus there's no way i can eat this. Thank you though..like it means alot." Prompto laughs and moves next to you, so you two are side by side . "I don't expect you to, I'm gonna help yah. Chocopals gotta stick together."

With that you and Prompto finished the sundae, though more him then you. While he's cleaning his face because he got some ice cream on it. You thank him for today and offer to pay for meal. Prompto motions his hands and says "its no problem, you made my day too. I wouldn't have had this much fun on my own. An actually there is somewhere i wana take you to tommorrow if your free." You tried not to answer too quickly or sound too excited when he asked, "of course". Prompto seemed relieved at your answer.

So after he walked you home he gave you his phone number. "I'll meet you in the park tomorrow around noonish then kay?" You nodded and smiled, then said goodnight. But not before Prompto gave you a hug, it felt so warm in his embrace and you felt so safe. Like nothing in this world could harm or touch you. And being that close to him you saw how defined he was, boy had some muscles. You were so tempted to touch, but you wanted to keep your friendship so you resisted the urge. Sadly though the hug had to end, even though you both were reluctant to let go. You both said your goodbyes as you went inside and he rode away on his motorbike.

Seeing him drive away made you feel alittle sad, but you'd see him again tomorrow. So that night after warm shower you jumped onto your bed and cuddled with your pillow. Eagerly waiting for tomorrow to come.

The next morning came and you were ready. Purple lip gloss, white tank top, light blue long sleeve stripped shirt and beanie you were ready to take over the world. Not even noticing that you left your phone at home..

In the park you sat on the same bench you had met Prompto at, you kicked your feet back and forth waiting for your blonde haired dimples to appear. You began digging through your back pocket when you realized you'd left your phone home. "Craaap! Now how am i gonna get in contact with him? Like if he can't make it" Doubts started to bounce through your head, which reminded you of your ex. You shook your head and closed your eyes saying "Prompto is nothing like him!"

A few minutes later the chocobo boy ran up to you, "sorry almost forgot my camera.."

You giggled and said "well i forgot my phone" Prompto smiled and reached for your hand. You guys then began your day, he must have tooken a thousand selfies with you and him. Surprised his phone didn't explode.

Eventually you guys arrived at where he wanted to take you. "Here's the place.." Said Prompto as he opened the shop door. You read the sign on the window that said pet shop, you weren't expecting this but you loved animals so it was perfect. You two walked inside and began looking at all the pets, baby kittens, baby birds, especially baby chocobo's obviously. After about an hour of looking around Prompto asks "so which one looks the cutest". You pull your gaze from baby chocobo and look at Prompto. "Well i think this one looks like you, not just because of your hair sunshine." You giggle, then ask him "why would do you ask?"

Prompto goes to grab the golden chocobo and says "because you said you lost somthing precise that you'll never get back. I know this will never replace it, but finding happiness in something new will help. Dwelling on pain is no way to heal or to move on, but remembering the joy you had. And making new memories is the best way to go."

You pause and look at Prompto for a moment, you never told him the whole story. He did all of this to make you feel better, you felt bad because he must have thougt it was a pet or something. So you finally broke down and told him "Prompto i didn't lose a pet or anything, my boyfriend cheated on me and i found out that day in the park. Thats why i was crying, i didn't wanna tell you because didn't want you ruining your day because of me. Besides we were only going out for a month. Sorry i should have told you sooner." By now Prompto bought the yellow chocobo and placed it in the palms of your heads "Your ex was stupid to cheat on you for and it doesn't matter if it was a month or a year. Those were genuine feelings you had for him. And thats what matters, yeah this little guy maybe can't be your boyfriend but he does wanna make you happy."

You rubbed your face in the chocobo's fur and smiled, then hugged Prompto tightly. "Thank you Prompto.." He hugged you back then you two walked out of the pet store.

Walking out of the pet store a guy calls out your name, it throws you off guard because you recognize the voice. You turn around to see your ex boyfriend "S/o why are you cheating on me, I've been loyal! Why would you cheat on me for this dork?!" With that your ex has made a scene, people began to stare at you guys. Your eyes go wide and anger grips your vocal cords " i can't believe you! I saw you with your new girl friend, i knocked on your door and used your spare key i saw you two all cuddled up on the couch. So don't pull no bull shit! We've been together for a month, i really thought i meant something to you. I gave you time i can't give back and you wanna act like the victim. You can take that crap and shove it!"

Prompto grabbed your hand and pulled you into his embrace "You know i envy you or I did. You were with someone so special for a month and you pissed all over it for someone else. Y/n has such a beautiful smile, kind heart, and she's magical. I'm sorry that she had to be with someone like you for so long, but I'm kinda glad you guys are done."

Both you and your ex paused until you saw what Prompto did next. "Because now she can be my magic and I'll be the best chocoboy for her, to make up all the time she was with you when i wish she was with me. So say cheese!" Next thing you know this boy turns you to face him as he kisses you, like a prince to his princess. The crowd that had gathered were mind blown and cheering. Your ex was embarrassed and pissed. When Prompto stopped kissing you he faced your ex and said "Now she's my chocobo girl.."

Your heart was racing like a car around a track. Afterward he asks you "Was that too much? I wasn't trying to force you into anything, he just really pissed me off." You pull Prompto into a kiss "no that was just enough to make me yours..."


End file.
